Trapped
by Alliegh Taylor
Summary: Abby dares McGee to lock Tony and the new girl in a closet..after her first week at the office. Will Tony make thier time in the closet hell, or will he keep to himself? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I own it! Sadly, "it" isn't NCIS. _

_Summary: Abby dares McGee to lock Tony and the new girl in a closet…after her first week at the office. Will Tony make their time in the closet hell, or will he keep to himself? Read to find out!_

* * *

Alliegh Taylor, the newest and youngest agent on the team, was sitting at her neatly organized desk in the bullpen, reading a case file, and taking notes from it. Gibbs had hired her a little over a week ago, because he needed someone new to see everyday. She had her reading glasses on, and was in the middle of taking a sip from her water bottle when McGee walked in. She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Tim! What's up?" She asked. He smiled nervously. Abby was always daring him to do stupid stuff. "Uh, Alliegh, I need some help getting something out of the storage closet. Could you come and help me?" He asked. Alliegh smiled. "Yeah, just a sec." She said, slipping her glasses off and putting them away. She walked to the lift with him, and they both got in. What she didn't know was that Tony was already up there, waiting for McGee to come with "some stuff" he had said.

Tony stood in the middle of the hallway, leaning up against the wall. Abby was hiding around the corner, watching him. The lift opened, revealing Alliegh and McGee, laughing at a joke he had told. Alliegh looked confused when she saw Tony, and Tony looked confused when he saw Alliegh. "Proby, what's going on here?" He asked. McGee opened the storage closet. "I needed help." He said, grabbing Tony and shoving him inside. Alliegh looked at McGee with a bewildered look on her face. "Tim!" She exclaimed, and walked in to help Tony out. McGee slammed the door shut, and locked it. Abby came around from the corner, holding a camcorder, and fifty dollars. "Good job." She said, and handed the money to McGee he smiled, and they headed down to her lab, leaving Alliegh and Tony in the storage closet until someone helped them out.

"Tim! Let us out! This isn't funny!" Alliegh screamed from the other side of the door, pounding on it as she did so. Tony was sitting on the floor. "You're giving me a headache." He said. Alliegh stopped. "Sorry." She said. From what Kate had told Alliegh, Tony could be really annoying. She sat down by the opposite wall, and sighed. "Okay, don't breathe too deep, because we'll waste air." She said. Tony looked at her. "What, are you claustrophobic or something?" He asked sarcastically. Alliegh looked at him. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, so leave me alone." She said. She was getting irritated already, and he could tell. He grinned at her. "What?" She asked. "Oh, nothing. I like cards, you know." He said. Alliegh sighed. "Good for you." She said. He moved a little bit closer to her. "I said I like cards." He said. She gave him a good heave across the room. "And I said good for you." She said. She closed her eyes. Now _he _was giving _her _a headache. He took a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Will you play a game with me?" He asked. Alliegh groaned and moved to the middle of the room where he was dealing the cards. "Only if you leave me alone." She said. He smiled. "I promise." He said. Alliegh rolled her eyes.

After almost an hour of playing cards, and watching Tony cheat every time, Alliegh threw her pile of cards at him. "You cheated." She said. He looked at her. "Did not!" He protested. "Did too!" She screamed at him. He threw the deck of cards back at her. She glared at him. "I am going to eat you alive!" Alliegh screamed at him. He looked her in the eye. "Yeah? Well I'm gonna feed you to sharks!" He screamed back. She glared back at him. "Okay…well, I don't know what I'm going to do to you, but it's going to be really bad!" She yelled back, now out of comebacks. She thumped herself back onto the floor, and he laid down right beside her. She heaved him across the room for the second time. "What is your problem?" She asked him. He looked at her. "You." He said, and she kicked him in the leg. He winced. "Ow…that _hurt_!" He exclaimed. She propped her legs up on an over-turned bucket. "Serves you right." She said, quite satisfied with herself. "How long have we been in here?" He asked. Alliegh sighed, now staring at the ceiling tiles and counting the holes in them. "I don't know, or care, for that matter." She said. He rolled over and grabbed her arm, looking at her watch. She tore away from him, bumping into a shelf, causing a whole bunch of empty cleaning supply bottles to fall on top of them. "Ow." Alliegh said dryly, and stood up to try the door again. Tony then noticed her PDA was clipped to her belt. He grabbed it. She turned around to face him. "Give it back." She said. He grinned at her. "No." He said. Alliegh jumped on top of his legs. "I said give it back!" She screamed. He held it out of her reach. "No." He said again. She punched him in the stomach, and he passed it to her quickly. "Maybe next time you'll listen." She said, curling up into a corner to look through what he had gone through. He was doubled over on the floor, trying to regain his wind. "That really hurt." He said. She smiled at him. "Good. I wanted it to." She said. Tony sighed, and sat up. It was clear to them both that they weren't getting out of that closet any time soon.

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you think? Good, bad? Please review with ideas for the next chapter and such. :-D You guys rule!_


	2. Guilt, and two sleepy agents

Before I go ahead and do my second chapter, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. (Jumps up and down excitedly) I got my FIRST reviews!

**shirik: cute! please update soon! tnx**

**DinozzoFan: This is really funny.i added it on my story alert list so update. Make them get togeda. **

So, that's all the reviews for now- on with my story!

* * *

Gibbs, Kate and McGee were sitting in the bullpen, eating their supper- Chinese food. It was then that Gibbs realized that both Tony and Alliegh were absent. "Does anyone know where DiNozzo and Taylor are?" He asked. Kate looked at their empty desks. She hadn't noticed until then, either. "I'm not sure, Gibbs. The last time I saw Alliegh, she was doing case work, and Tony was helping her out." She said. McGee was trying as hard as he could not to laugh. Gibbs glared at him. "And what, exactly, is so funny?" He said. McGee went very serious very fast. "Uh, nothing. They're probably together. I don't know where they are." He said. He was right about one thing, they were together.

Alliegh and Tony sat beside each other on the floor, Alliegh's legs still propped up on the over-turned bucket. He tried moving closer to her, but she moved away. "You're breathing my air." She said simply. He rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, I was going to move anyways, because you're breathing mine!" He yelled. Alliegh glared at him. "Good! Because I wanted you to move because you were breathing my air and I didn't want to breathe your air because I don't want to go stupid!" She screamed back at him. They were both out of comebacks, and they knew it. Tony sighed, and leaned up against the wall opposite Alliegh. "What do you want to do?" He asked. Alliegh looked at him. "Sit here and wish we weren't in here." She said. He nodded in agreement, and they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

McGee sat at his desk, with a look of what looked to Kate like guilt on his face. Gibbs wouldn't have noticed- he was too busy cursing his computer up and down. Kate glanced up from her work at McGee again, to see him looking towards the lift, and saying something under his breath to himself. Kate quickly sent an e-mail to Gibbs.

_Gibbs, _

_Take a look at McGee. Don't you think he looks guilty of something? Maybe he knows or has something to do with Alliegh and Tony not being here. _

_-Kate_

_P.S: The program you're looking for on the computer doesn't exist anymore. _

Gibbs glanced over at Kate and smiled. She smiled back. They could catch McGee in the act. Gibbs nodded towards Kate. "Oh! Uh, Tim, when was the last time you saw Alliegh and Tony?" She asked. McGee looked up nervously. He knew that they knew what was going on. "I asked them to help me get something out of the storage closet, but I don't know where they went after that." He said as truthfully as he could. Gibbs and Kate looked at each other and smiled. He knew good and well where they were, and they were going to do anything to get it out of him.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's so short! I've been busy babysitting and stuff, so I didn't have much time to get the next chapter done. I promise the chapter three will be longer! Don't forget to review- I need ideas for the next chapter:-D_


	3. McGee's Consequences

Hey again! Well, I thank all those who reviewed- your support is greatly appreciated. I wont post the reviews on this chapter, because I'm going to write a LLLOOONNNGGG chapter. It won't be a boring, long chapter like those books in English class, it will be a long chapter that is funny and eventful. So, here I go again!

* * *

Alliegh's eyes opened to a dark room. "_Where am I?_" She thought to herself. She looked around. "_Oh yeah, I'm trapped in a storage closet." _She realized. Then she realized that her and Tony had cuddled up beside each other while they were sleeping. And Tony? Tony was still asleep, with his arms wrapped protectively around Alliegh. She turned around to face him, and their faces were almost touching. "Tony." She whispered. He groaned, and rolled over. "It can't be time to go to work already…" He said, rubbing his eyes. Alliegh smiled at him. "No, we're in the storage closet. We fell asleep for, uh, lets see…" She said softly, looking at her watch. "Twenty minutes." She said. Tony sat up. "Oh, well, uh, thanks for the company there, Alls." He said. They leaned up against the wall, sitting beside each other this time. Alliegh rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on top of hers. "No problem." She said, squeezing his hand. _"My god he smells good!" _She thought to herself. He squeezed her hand back. "So, the night we get out of here, what are you doing?" He asked. Alliegh smiled. "Whatever you're doing." She said. They both laughed. Alliegh glanced at the door. "I hope we can get out of here soon." She said. Tony looked at the door as well. "Yeah, me too. But you know what we can do while we wait?" He asked, reaching in his pocket for his cards. Alliegh grinned. "Oh, no…not the cards again!" She said sarcastically. He looked at her mischievously. She met his gaze. "Oh, no, you wouldn't!" She screamed, hopping up to make a run for it, just be grabbed around the waist by Tony. He jumped on top of her, tickling her. She wouldn't have admitted it under torture, but Alliegh had fallen in love with Tony.

Gibbs and Kate sat across from McGee in the interrogation room. "So, McGee, where are they?" Gibbs asked him. McGee jumped a little. He never thought it would come down to this. "I don't know." He said nervously, his voice shaking. Gibbs leaned in a little closer, taking advantage of the fact that McGee was scared of him. "I know that you know where they are. Now, you can tell me, or Katie here is going to cause you some pain." He said. McGee leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know where they are." He said again, a little more strength in his voice. Kate grinned at Gibbs, and walked behind McGee. She stood still for a moment, letting the tension get a little worse. Then she grabbed his ear, pinching it between her fingernails. He screamed in pain. "I don't know where they are!" He yelled. Kate's grip for tighter. "You do so! Now tell us, or you're not going to have an ear anymore!" Kate yelled back. He managed to get away from her, and stood up on a chair. Gibbs grabbed him by the shoulder, dragging him off of the chair. "You tell us, or we're going to shove you in a body cooler." Gibbs said, dragging him off towards the morgue. McGee swallowed thickly. He had to keep the secret…for Abby.

"You see, Mr. Palmer, blunt force trauma was, in fact the cause of death." Ducky was in the middle of one of his lectures, when Gibbs and Kate clambered through the door, dragging McGee by the arms. McGee looked like a small child, not wanting to get into a car. He was grabbing onto everything within reach, and dragging his feet along the floor. Ducky looked at the trio of agents. "May I ask what is going on here?" he asked. Gibbs and Kate smiled. "New interrogation technique. Can we borrow one of these?" Kate said, motioning towards the body coolers. Ducky nodded, and Gibbs moved forward, half-carrying McGee. Kate opened one of the coolers, and Gibbs tossed McGee on the metal slab, closed the door, and leaned up against the wall of coolers. He and Kate high-fived each other. "He'll tell us where they are anytime soon." Kate said, and they both started laughing, listening to McGee scream and pound on the cooler.

Abby was dancing around her lab, waiting for DNA results to come in. Just then, she remembered that McGee was covering for them. She smiled to herself. "He's in hell right now." She laughed. Was she ever right!

"Oh my god! I'm gonna die in here!" McGee screamed. His voice was panic-filled. He could hear Gibbs and Kate laughing. He went quiet for a moment, thinking about whether or not he should tell them where Alliegh and Tony were. He decided to wait a little longer. He tried pushing his hands along the top of the cooler to get it to slide out, and he succeeded, until Gibbs looked in through the crack. He smiled. "Oh no, you don't." He said, and closed it again, this time leaning up against it. Kate looked at her watch. "He's been in there for forty-five minutes…I thought he'd have spilled by now. Should we go to our next resort?" She asked. Gibbs smiled, and shook his head. "No, lets give him another hour or so." Gibbs said.

Alliegh and Tony sat on the floor, playing cards. Alliegh sighed, and passed her pile to Tony. "You win again." She said. He grinned. "Always do…you're not going to tell me that you're going to eat me alive?" He asked. Alliegh smiled, and hugged him arm. "No, because I could never eat you alive." She said. Tony kissed her head. "You must…oh, okay…I have a question for you." He said. Alliegh smiled. "What?" She said. "Do you like anyone in this office?" He asked. Alliegh nodded. "Yeah, sure." She said. Tony grinned. "What are their initials?" He asked. Alliegh smiled. He caught her! "Uh, TD." She replied. Tony jumped up excitedly. "Ha! I knew it! I knew it!" He yelled. Alliegh smiled, still sitting on the floor. He really was something else.

The body cooler opened to a sleeping McGee. The look in both Kate and Gibbs' eyes would be classified as pure rage. "The idiot fell asleep!" Kate said. Gibbs grabbed McGee by the shirt, and hauled him out of the cooler. McGee woke quickly with a start. "Hey! What…oh." He said. Kate and Gibbs drug him out of the morgue and to the garage. He'd tell them where Alliegh and Tony were with what he was going to experience!

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I need some more ideas for the next chapter, so please review:-D Thanks so much, guys!


	4. A scary experience, and some surprises

Finally, I've reached chapter four! Yay! I must say that I'm loving the reviews that I'm getting! Much thanks to you all:-D

* * *

"You know, Alls, for a twenty-three year old, you're pretty darn hot." Tony said to Alliegh as they sat in the middle of the floor, trying to waste their time away. Alliegh smiled. "Thanks, Tony! And you know, for a twenty-eight year old, you're pretty hot yourself." She said. Tony nudged her in the stomach. "Hey…how did you find out how old I am?" he asked. Alliegh smiled and nudged him back. "Oh, I have my sources…" She said mysteriously. They lay back down together, and inched closer to each other, their lips almost touching.

"Gibbs, do you think it will hold his weight?" Kate asked as she tossed Gibbs a roll of rope. "Sure. And if it doesn't, I guess that's okay, too." He said. McGee was handcuffed to a pole in the middle of the garage, and Gibbs was on the mechanical lift, stringing some rope through the steel rafters of the ceiling. "Okay, it's good now. Bring him over." Gibbs said, and Kate walked over to McGee, took his handcuffs off, and brought him to Gibbs on the mechanical lift. Gibbs brought him up to the rope, and tossed a harness on him- upside down. McGee looked at Gibbs. "I think it's supposed to go on the other way, Boss." He said. Gibbs smiled at him. "Not in this case. Now, you ready to tell us where my agents are?" He said. McGee shook his head. "I don't know where they are." He said. Gibbs tightened the metal link on the harness, and let McGee go. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling, and Kate was controlling the lead cable. McGee screamed, and Gibbs laughed alongside Kate. "Oh my god! Help! Help! I'll tell you where they are if you let me down! I swear! Just let me down!" McGee screamed at the top of his lungs. Kate shook her head. "Tell us where they are from up there." She said. McGee looked at them with pleading eyes. They knew he was going to tell them the truth. "They're in a storage closet." He said, trying to calm himself. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "What storage closet?" He asked. McGee closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I don't remember!" He yelled. His voice was filled with panic. Gibbs and Kate smiled at each other. "Remember, or you're not getting down." Kate said to him. McGee thought again. "I don't remember! It's on the third floor, though." He said. Kate nodded at Gibbs, who nodded back. "Good enough. You can come down now, I guess." Gibbs said. Kate let McGee down, and he threw the harness off quickly. They headed off to the lift to get to the third floor.

Tony and Alliegh lay on the floor, making out. Alliegh's shirt was half-off, as was Tony's. They were rolling around, knocking things off of the shelves, making a mess, and loving every second of it. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps, and stopped for a moment to find that someone had only walked by. They went at each other again.

Gibbs tried the door on the first storage closet. There was no one in there. McGee shrugged, and got a smack on the back of the head. He had a feeling that by the time they found Alliegh and Tony, he was going to have a very sore head. Kate ran ahead and tried to next one- empty. They had three more closets to try. Gibbs tried the next two, and found them empty. The trio of agents walked up to the next door to hear crashing and banging, and someone laughing. Gibbs turned the handle slowly, and opened the door. They all started laughing at what they saw. They never thought it could have happened.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter...it was kind of short, and maybe I will make it longer later. Don't forget to review...I need ideas of where to go from here:-D 


	5. Freedom, and a threat of revenge

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated…but I have written a short story to tell you why.

**How my computer came to work again, written by: Alliegh Taylor**

Okay, so…yeah, my computer was being a real bum the other day and wouldn't turn on at all, or save anything, so I decided to bring it to Future Shop so they could fix it. They told me they couldn't, because they didn't know what was wrong. So I got into a little bit of an argument with the dude there, and then I left to go meet my mom in the car. She doesn't let me drive, because the last car they had, I smashed the side view mirror off of it while backing out of the garage. But anyways, I'll tell you that story another time. Okay, so we brought it to another dude's place (I'm not really sure what its called) and he fixed it in two hours. I had a virus on my computer. But now it's working nicely, and I intend to keep it that way by using an anti-virus system. Now I can update more often…and that's my story! Okay, now on with the real story that you started reading before this…

* * *

_Gibbs opened the door to the storage closet. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear people…at least two of them. He flicked the light on…and his eyes went wide. _

"Oh my goodness!" Kate said, putting a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Gibbs was anything but pleased. Tony had lured his new agent into making out with him while they were trapped in a storage closet. But not only was he mad at Tony, he was furious with McGee. McGee was standing by the wall, doubled-over laughing. Gibbs turned to him, his blue eyes cold as ice. "You…you…didn't do this alone." He said. McGee's laughter ceased immediately, and a look of pure terror replaced his smile. "I…I didn't know it would end like this…um, I don't know what to say." He said nervously. Alliegh was now standing in the hall, adjusting her shirt, and putting her hair back up into a ponytail. "Um…I'll uh, see you guys…in the bullpen!" She exclaimed cheerily, and headed towards the lift. "Not so fast, there, Alliegh. Tell me how this happened." Gibbs said. Alliegh stopped cold in her tracks, her back facing them. She bit her lip nervously, wondering if she should make a run for it or just go and tell them what happened. She turned around. "Uh, I was, uh, doing paperwork, and Tim asked me if I could help him get something out of the storage closet. I agreed, and he took me here, and I noticed that Tony was standing up against the wall. Tim shoved Tony into the closet, and I went in to help him up off of the floor. Tim closed the door and locked it. That's how it went…I'm really sorry, boss, and I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again, I swear, I swear, I swear." She said. Gibbs smiled at her, and she felt a little more at ease. "I'm not mad at you, dear, I'm mad at McGee for doing what he did. You don't have to be so scared of me." He said softly. Alliegh nodded her head. She was shaking like crazy. She thought she would be fired. He turned back to McGee, his gaze like fire again. "Boss, Abby dared me to do it." McGee said. Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Why do I feel like a first grade teacher?" He asked himself. Kate stepped in. "Okay, well, that doesn't mean that you actually have to do it. Just because someone dares you…" Kate said. Gibbs cut her off. "McGee, you're going to do Alliegh's paperwork, and you're going to do mine. That's your punishment. Any arguments will mean that you're doing both Kate's and Tony's." He said, and walked away with him hand on a very shaky Alliegh's shoulder. The four agents; Tony, Kate, Gibbs, and Alliegh got into the lift, leaving McGee behind. Tony tapped Alliegh on the shoulder. "My place. Six thirty." He whispered. Alliegh turned around to whisper in his ear. "I'm gonna need to take a rain check. I don't think we're going to be allowed to date. Plus, you're already going out with a girl named Sandy." She whispered back. Her and Kate smiled at each other. Gibbs chuckled. _"This should be an interesting week…" _He thought to himself. The lift opened, and the four agents raced to their desks, except Alliegh, who stayed in the lift. She was going to visit Abby.

Loud rock music boomed thorough Abby's lab as Alliegh entered thorough the lift. "Ah…Jesus." Alliegh muttered to herself. Her head was pounding enough already. Abby turned around and spotted Alliegh standing there impatiently. She smiled, and turned the music off. "Hey, Alls! What's up?" She asked. Alliegh sighed. "Why did you dare McGee to lock Tony and I in the storage closet? You knew something would happen, didn't you?" She said. Abby smiled. "So something happened?" She asked enthusiastically. Alliegh looked down at the floor. "Yes, something happened…but he's dating someone already! As much as I like him…I know I can't! Besides, Gibbs is less of a skirt-chaser…plus, I think Gibbs could use someone. Maybe I'll dare myself to lock him and you in a storage closet." Alliegh said. Abby laughed. "That would be crazy! Plus…I don't think he would like me much…I sleep in a coffin." She said, typing something on her computer. Alliegh laughed. "You sleep in a coffin?" She said. Abby smirked. "Sure do. Things just keep getting weirder for you around here everyday, don't they?" She said. Alliegh nodded. "Well, I just wanted to come down and let you know that there's no hard feelings about what you put Tim up to." She said. Abby smiled and they hugged. "Awe…most people would hold a grudge forever!" She said. Alliegh grinned, standing in the lift. "I don't hold a grudge…I just get even. Watch your back, sweetie!" She said. Abby smiled. "Oh, I'll watch my back…" She said, turning back to her computer again.

"So, what do you think Alliegh's habits are? There's a blank here for her to fill in her habits." McGee asked Kate. Kate thought for a minute. "She likes to take pictures of stuff- uh, photography, um…she likes to cook…and read." She said. Gibbs walked through the bullpen, carrying a coffee. "Woodworking." He said. Both McGee and Kate looked at him. "How would you know that?" McGee asked. Gibbs smirked. "She smells like sawdust." He said. Kate smiled. "That's sweet Gibbs." She said. He looked at her quizzically. "Sweet?" He asked. Kate just shook her head. He really didn't know much about relationships, or anything like that. Tony came tearing through the lift, carrying lunch for everyone. Alliegh came up through the stairs. "My god, the lift is slow!" She exclaimed. It then came to her: she could get Abby back for what she did…

* * *

A/N: More to come soon- REALLY soon, now that my computer's working again. Ideas needed for next chapter:-D


	6. The Undergarment Incident

Here I go with another hilarious chapter. Well, it might not be so hilarious to you, as I am easily amused. But anyways…here it goes.

**Note to DiNozzoFan:** Thanks so much for all your support over the last few chapters! It is greatly appreciated! By the way, I am fifteen and a half, and I live in Canada. My name is not Alliegh…it's Marianne. Thanks again for all the support!

**Note to everyone else who has read the chapters in this story:** Thanks so much! Your support and reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Alliegh's eyes opened to an unfamiliar room. _"Where am I?" _She thought. She looked at the alarm clock on the table beside her. It was five in the morning. She looked around, still trying to figure out where she was. She rolled over to find herself face-to-face with Tony. Her eyes went wide, and then she smiled to herself. _"Wow…and to think I'd never have a boyfriend…this is odd." _She thought. She quietly climbed out of bed, and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

After almost ten minutes of trying to figure out where everything was, she found herself some shampoo and some soap. She was yet to come across a towel. She also learned that Tony had installed his water system wrong- the cold was hot, and the hot was cold. She learned that rather quickly. She had been in the shower for no longer than five minutes, when the bathroom door opened. She looked through the end of the shower curtain to find that it was Gibbs. Her eyes went wide, this time with horror. "Hey, Tony. I figured I'd come down and check on you. You weren't picking up your phone." He said. Alliegh almost screamed, but managed to contain herself. She decided to try something. "Yeah, boss, I was trying to get some stuff done." She said in the most Tony-ish voice she could manage. Gibbs laughed. "I see." He said. Alliegh was praying he would leave before Tony decided to wake up. "Well, I'll see you at work, Boss." She said again. Gibbs nodded, and turned to leave. "By the way, whose lavender bra is hanging off of your banister, Tony?" He asked. Alliegh cursed herself mentally. She started her deep voice again. "Uh, one of my girls left it here. I meant to give it back." She said. Gibbs smiled, and headed downstairs. "Oh yeah, and have you heard from Alliegh? I've been trying to call her all morning." He said slyly. Alliegh bit her lip. "She should be there. I was talking to her a few hours ago." She said. Gibbs nodded. "Okay, see you at work, Tony." He said. After he was out of the house, Alliegh got out of the shower. She wrapped herself up in a towel that she found crammed into the linen closet, and went to find the clothes that she was wearing last night.

Tony opened his eyes to open curtains. He squinted in the light, and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. "Ow…" He said. Alliegh was sitting on the chair he had beside the window. She smiled at him. "Greet the day, handsome!" She exclaimed. He looked at her. It was six thirty- and he had to be at work in a half hour. "Crap!" He exclaimed, running downstairs to start breakfast to find that Alliegh had made him breakfast, and cleaned the rest of his house. He looked around in awe. "Alls, angel, you didn't have to do this…" He said, sitting down to a quick breakfast of waffles and orange juice. She smiled. "Sure I did. Now go get dressed, and we can make a quick run by my place to see if Gibbs didn't break my door down in an attempt to find me." She said. Tony laughed on his way up the stairs, and Alliegh went out to wait for him in his car.

Exactly twenty minutes later, and with ten minutes to spare before being late, Alliegh screeched into the car park. The couple headed off to the office and to the lift. They met Kate on the way there, who looked at them like they had ten heads. "You two…arrived together…and Gibbs smashed Alliegh's door down. Okay, things are never normal around here." She said. Tony and Alliegh grinned at each other, but not for long, as they put on serious faces as soon as the lift opened. Gibbs was sitting at his desk. He looked up at Alliegh. "Good Morning, Agent Taylor. Missing something?" He asked. Alliegh looked at him. "Just a front door. But that's nothing." She said, smiling sweetly, and sitting down at her desk. Gibbs shook his head. "No, I'm talking about something lavender." He said. Alliegh looked at him quizzically. "Lavender, huh? No, I don't think so." She said. Gibbs smiled. "Oh, well, I found it hanging off of a banister. Ring any bells?" He said. Alliegh shook her head. She really had no idea what he was talking about. "No, I really don't know what you're talking about, Gibbs." She said. He stood up and walked over to Alliegh's desk. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "C-cup, lavender, lacy bra. It was at Tony's house, and you were in the shower. He was asleep in his bedroom. If you want it back, you come see me in Abby's lab. Pronto." He said. Alliegh's eyes were wide by the time he had walked away. Tony was grinning at her. "Tony, stop it!" She said, trying to keep a straight face, but didn't succeed and broke out in laughter. "He…brought it to work with him!" She exclaimed. Kate and McGee were looking at them like they were insane. They had no clue what was going on, and judging from the slightly amused look on Gibbs' face, they didn't really want to know.

* * *

What will Gibbs say to Alliegh?

What will Abby say to Gibbs?

When will Alliegh get revenge on Abby?

How will Alliegh get her bra back?

Will I ever stop asking questions?

Yes. As a matter of fact, you won't have to see any more questions until the next chapter. But anyway, if there is any certain scenario you would like to see in this story, please let me know by reviewing. Reviews are very good:-D


	7. An Ill Agent

This chapter should be fairly entertaining. If it's not…well, I mentioned last chapter that I am easily amused- by the way, did anyone watch NCIS last night? Abby's 'hat' was hilarious!

* * *

The lift opened, revealing Gibbs hiding something behind his back. Abby smiled at him. "So, Gibbs, what have you got for me today?" She asked. Gibbs smiled, and handed her the bra. She held it up. "Okay…and what exactly do you want me to do with this?" She asked. He smiled at her again. "It's Alliegh's. Think of something before she gets down here." He said. Abby looked at his quizzically. "You took her bra? Gibbs, that's not very nice." She said. Gibbs shook his head. "No, it was hanging on Tony's banister when I went in to check on him this morning. She was there overnight." He said. Abby grinned. "Oh, okay. I get it. I have a plan." She said. Her and Gibbs headed down to the garage.

Alliegh's cell phone rang just as she was walking into the lift. "Good afternoon. Special Agent Taylor, NCIS." She said politely. It was Gibbs. "Hey, change of plans. Come down to the garage." He said, and hung up. Alliegh braced herself for whatever he had planned for her, and pressed the button on the lift to take her down to the garage.

"Oh, come on Kate. It can't be that important that you're hiding it from me." He said. He had been listening to her phone conversation. "It's nothing." She said, her cheeks turning a slight pink color. Tony grinned. "Oh, Katie's embarrassed that I know!" He said, which was returned by an elbow in the ribs. "I said, it's nothing. It was just talking to my doctor." She said. Tony grinned again. "And which doctor would this be?" He asked. Kate shook her head. "You'd love to know, wouldn't you?" She said. Tony looked at her. "Actually, I would. Alliegh was talking about a…Doctor Linliegh Smith…Gynecologist. She was talking about her the other day." He said. Kate's eyes went wide. "You…you are a…" She said, but didn't finish because McGee had walked into the room. "What's going on?" He asked. Tony looked at him and smiled. "Katie has an appointment with a Doctor Linliegh Smith, Gynecologist." He said. Kate's eyes went even wider, and she ran off to the locker room before she did him any serious harm.

The lift opened, and Alliegh's eyes had to adjust to the dark. It was pitch black in the garage, and she couldn't see anything. "Gibbs, Abby? Are you down here?" She asked. She was getting a little nervous. All of a sudden, the lights turned on, and she had to shield her eyes. After her eyes had adjusted to the bright lights, she was staring at a fireman's dummy hanging from the ceiling…wearing her bra, beside a dummy with Tony's shirt on. Alliegh rolled her eyes. "If you think this bothers me…" She said, but was cut off by someone wrapping a hand around her mouth, and an arm around her waist. She couldn't tell who it was, and tried to struggle, but she could barely move. She managed to wrench her head around, and found that it was Gibbs who had a hold on her. This totally freaked her out, because in the last twelve hours, Tony was the only person with a 'y' chromosome that she had been _this _close to. "Okay, you can let go of me now." She said. Gibbs kept a strong hold on her. She tried to rip away, but it just wasn't working. "I want to know why you were at Tony's house." He said. Alliegh smirked. She could work with this. "Let me go, and maybe I'll tell you." She said. She was starting to have some difficulty breathing, as he had such a strong hold on her. He loosened his grip on her waist just enough for her to be able to breathe, and she took the opportunity to run. Just what she didn't expect as she was at the foot of the stairs was that he would follow her, and, as she neared the top, her asthma was starting to slow her down, and he was starting to catch up. "Damn it." She said, and ran for the bullpen. She was just about there, when he grabbed her around the waist, and they both crashed to the floor. Kate came running around the corner when she heard Alliegh scream at him and give him a good heave across the room. She stormed off to her desk, taking a coughing fit on the way. She grabbed her puffers out of her desk, and started inhaling them, one by one. "Great, now I won't be able to go on my date tonight." She said, leaning over her garbage can just in time to be sick. Gibbs looked at her worriedly. "You gonna be okay? I really didn't mean to be that hard on you." He said. Alliegh just looked at him. "No, I'm great. I'll just be puking all day at twenty-minute intervals." She said bitterly. Tony walked in, and immediately walked over to her. "You okay, angel?" He asked, taking her head in his hands. She looked at him, trying to smile. "Yeah, but I'm gonna have to take a rain check on dinner tonight." She said. Tony smiled, and gave her a hug. She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. I have some work to do at home, anyways." He said. Alliegh smiled at him. "Thanks, baby." She said. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you, angel." He said. Alliegh smiled, and they hugged again, because they really didn't want to make everyone watch them making out. Kate was looking at them, smiling. Gibbs was wondering if Alliegh was going to have to take time off because of him. McGee was wondering where he could take Abby out tonight. Tony headed back to his desk, and Alliegh sent him an instant message.

_ATaylor24: I think I'm going to clock out now. I'll talk to you later, hun. _

_ADiNozzo32: Okay, angel. I'll talk to you later. _

Alliegh got up from her desk, shutting down her computer while she did. She took her jacket off of the back of her chair and put it on, and grabbed her purse. Gibbs looked up at her. "Clocking out?" He asked. Alliegh nodded. "Yeah, I don't feel to great. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." She said, heading for the lift. Gibbs shook his head. "Dear thing. I'll have to go check on her tonight. I really shouldn't have chased her. I knew she had asthma." He said. Tony smiled at him. "She'll be fine. She's a tough chick." He said. Little did everyone know, the two men were going to have a little bit of a run-in with each other later that night.

* * *

Some more questions for all of my readers...

When will Alliegh get revenge on Abby?

Will Alliegh ever get her bra back?

How will Gibbs and Tony have thier 'run-in' with each other?

Will Alliegh still be sick tomorrow?

In the end, who will Alliegh pair up with?

How stupid are my questions?

Why do I ask questions?

To tell you the truth, I don't know why I've started asking questions. Maybe it's the totally silly effect that Theoretical's story, 'NA' had on me. By the way, Theoretical, if you're reading...I love your stories! I love your stories, too, DiNozzoFan. Okay, well, If you have ideas for the next chapter, please post so that I can use them before they pass thier expiry date. Okay, now I'm just being crazy again. But anyways, thanks for reading up to this point, and I will see if I can review tomorrow or the next day- whichever comes first.


	8. A Drabble For Ducky

"Mr. Palmer, are you listening to me?" Ducky asked his young assistant. Palmer jumped a little. "Y-yes doctor, I'm listening." He said. Ducky smiled. "Good. Would you care to perform the cutting open of the skull?" Ducky asked. Palmer looked at him nervously. "You want me to cut the skull open?" He asked. Ducky looked confused. "That's what I just asked, isn't it?" He said. Palmer nodded. "Yes, doctor, but, I've never done this before." He said. Ducky smiled again. "Precisely, Jimmy, if you've never done it before, how do you know how it is?" He said. Before Palmer had the chance to answer him, Gibbs walked through the sliding doors. "Good evening, Jethro. Where is Alliegh? She usually tags along when you come up here." He said. Gibbs shook his head. "She clocked out. I want you to tell me about asthma." He said. Ducky smiled, placing an x-ray up on the viewing board. "Ah, she took a coughing fit and had to leave, didn't she?" He said. Gibbs nodded. "Yes. I need to know how it happens." He said. Ducky pointed to the x-ray. "You see, Jethro, an asthmatic has less lung capacity than you or myself. Well, you would have about the same, as you smoked as a young lad, because nicotine…" He started, but Gibbs cut him off. "Duck, I know what happens when you smoke. I need to know how Alliegh takes her asthma attacks." He said. Ducky smiled. "Yes, that. Okay, it could be because she wasn't breathing normally- too fast or too slow. It could be from climate change, or even having her air cut off for a few seconds. It could be because she missed taking her medication in the morning, or because of toxins in the air. It could be almost anything, Jethro." He said. Gibbs was gone when Ducky turned around. Palmer smiled. "He, uh, left after you mentioned her air cut off." He said. Ducky sighed. "Poor Jethro. Always on the run. Now, I need you to cut this victim's skull open before I die of old age, Mr. Palmer." Ducky said, going into his office for a few short moments. Palmer turned the saw on, and started to cut through the victim's skull. Ducky came rushing out of his office when he heard something hit the floor. Palmer had fainted. Ducky laughed, and finished the job himself, after moving Palmer into his office.

* * *

Wasn't that a fun chapter?

Why did Gibbs leave without saying goodbye?

What will the next chapter bring?

Are you sure about that?

Okay, I'm done with questions for this chapter. I decided about five seconds after posting the last chapter that I would add a little drabble for Ducky, because I believe he deserves one. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget that ideas are always welcome- also, don't forget to review, because reviews are awesome!


	9. The Run In, And A Sleepover

Before I begin with yet another hilarious chapter, I must say something to Theoretical.

**A Note To Theoretical- By: Alliegh Taylor**

Dear Theoretical,

It is most unfortunate that while you were reading this story that milk sprayed out your nose. I must agree that it is not a pleasant feeling. My deepest sympathy goes to you, and I will, for you, in this chapter, mention cookies with various toppings, and penguins. Also, a certain special something will happen to Palmer.

Okay, enough with my sympathy notes…on with the party! Err- I mean chapter. You heard nothing about a party…but please bring some cookies with you!

* * *

Alliegh was asleep peacefully in her bed, dreaming away.

_"Hey, McGee, pass me one of those cookies!" Alliegh yelled at McGee. McGee looked at her. "The strawberry cookie?" He asked. Alliegh nodded, and McGee passed her a giant, strawberry covered cookie. A penguin came running around the corner. Gibbs and it started dancing. Palmer then came around the corner on an examination table with wheels, his hands and feet bound. He had a human head stuck in his mouth. Everyone was dancing and celebrating. Kate stopped for a moment. "So, did you get the hole dug yet?" She asked Tony. Tony nodded. Palmer looked rather alarmed. They wheeled him out to the front of the office to a hole in the middle of the lawn. They all grabbed onto the table and tilted him off of it into the hole. They filled it up with whipped cream, and spread some grass seed on top of it. They then danced around outside until Director Morrow came out to tell them that "if they were going to party, that they do it inside." Abby then rushed through the door with little blue hats for everyone, and they paraded down the street wearing them._

Alliegh woke with a start, her head pounding, and her thoughts cloudy. Her throat was sore, and her nose was plugged up. "That was really weird…" She said to herself, going off to the bathroom to take her medication. She walked out to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, when she saw headlights in her driveway through the living room window. "That's funny. I didn't invite anyone over." She thought. The headlights disappeared, and soon after, there was a knock on the door. Alliegh looked down at what she was wearing. Her NCIS t-shirt, and her underwear. She was wearing her slippers, too, but in her case, it wasn't helping her out much. She clambered tiredly over to the door, and opened it, closing her eyes as she did. She really didn't want to know who was on the other side. "Alliegh? You okay?" Gibbs asked. Alliegh's heart skipped a beat. She opened her eyes hesitantly. "Uh, yeah, great." She said, sniffling. She then realized that she had just sucked a whole mouthful of snot into her mouth. She stood there, a look of disgust on her face. Gibbs arched an eyebrow and looked at her. "Want to spit that out before you puke? Or were you planning on swallowing it?" He said, moving to the side so Alliegh could spit it outside. "Gladly." She said, with it still in her mouth. She spit it into her garden. "So, uh, want to come in for some coffee or orange juice…or some NyQuil?" She asked. Gibbs smiled, and kept looking at what she was wearing to see if his eyes were second-guessing him or not. Alliegh took notice. "Uh, yeah. Sorry I'm not wearing a little more. I wasn't expecting company." She said. Just then, another set of headlights appeared in Alliegh's driveway. It was Tony. He walked up the walkway, and noticed that Gibbs was standing in the doorway. He froze in his tracks. Alliegh looked at him, and then at Gibbs, and then sniffed again. She was starting to feel a little bit lightheaded. Tony smiled at Alliegh, and nodded at Gibbs. "I'll come back." He said. Alliegh shook her head. "No, you get back here. Gibbs was just stopping in to see how I was doing. Get over here, hun." She said. Tony smiled at her, and walked right past Gibbs, and into Alliegh's house. Alliegh smiled. Gibbs nodded at her and smiled. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at work, if you're feeling up to it." He said. Alliegh touched his arm. "Listen, don't lose any sleep over me being sick. I'm fine. I'll be at work tomorrow…doped up on NyQuil or not, I'll be there." She said. He smiled and got into his car, speeding out of his driveway. Alliegh watched him speed down the road, and shook her head and laughed. She walked back into her house, locking the door as she closed it. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside Tony and cuddled up to him. "So, how you feeling?" He asked. Alliegh smiled as he put his arm around her. "I'm feeling awesome now that you're here." She said, drifting off to sleep. In about five minutes, Alliegh was snoring softly, and Tony was still sitting there. He decided that it was best that he stayed, and he himself drifted off to sleep- her perfume being the last thing he smelled before nodding off.

* * *

So...Theoretical, did you enjoy my mention of penguins, cookies, and Palmer being put in a hole?

I thought you would.

Did everyone else enjoy this chapter?

Are you positive?

What will happen when Alliegh wakes up?

What will happen when Gibbs finds out Tony stayed the night?

When will Abby get her revenge?

Are you sure you enjoyed this chapter?

Good. I enjoyed writing it. Another note to DiNozzoFan: I am in slight "Twilight" denial. Kate will be alive forever and ever in my little world. And I like living in my little world- so there! Ha! Well, I like updating quickly, because all of you readers like it. So therefore, you shall get another update from me in the following hours.

These hours are:

0.76534384248343743847384738 hours

1.442525548988999869598000008.33259438584395 hours

and 34982395809.2457257824759439583.0000000000000.4293409283 hours

If these hours are an inconvenience to you, I am very sorry. But now...

The people that are supposed to take me to the place with the funny jackets for crazy people are here, and I have to go hide in my closet...again. It's a weird coinsidence that everytime my mother uses the phone, they seem to turn up... (lol, totally kidding!) But anyways, don't forget to review. I enjoy reviews:-D Have a good day or night, or whenever you read this time.


	10. Someone Had A Little Too Much DayQuil!

Here's chapter 10! I never really thought I'd get this far this fast…but here it is! By the way, thanks so much for all the awesome reviews!

* * *

Alliegh sat up with a start. There was a noise, a weird noise. Her head was pounding, and her ears were ringing. _"Oh, that's the noise"_ She thought. She looked around. _"Okay, I'm in my living room wearing a t-shirt and underwear. My head is pounding. Things are a little cloudy…was I drinking last night?" _She thought to herself. "Was I drinking last night?" She said to herself, only meaning to think it. Tony came into the living room from the kitchen, holding a tray. Alliegh closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get her head to stop pounding. Tony sat her up, and placed her blanket on her lap. He placed the tray on her lap. She smiled at him, and he sat down beside her, holding his own tray. Alliegh looked at the contents on her tray- pancakes, orange juice, and a bottle of DayQuil. She smiled at him, and he hesitated to smile back, as his mouth was stuffed with pancakes. After swallowing, he smiled back at her. They sat and ate in silence. About fifteen minutes later, Tony glanced over at Alliegh, and noticed that she hadn't taken her medication. He grinned, and nudged her in the side. "Take your meds." He said. Alliegh groaned. "But it's gross…" She said. Tony smiled. "I know, but I want to take you somewhere tonight. I don't want you to be sick." He said. Alliegh rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, and picked up the bottle of medication. She filled the cover with it, and downed it. She gagged for five minutes, filled up the cover again, and downed some more. She finally finished with it, and went off to get dressed. Tony put the dishes in the sink, and Alliegh came out of her bedroom, dressed and ready to go. She started to feel a little bit weird. "You know what?" She asked, her voice slurred a bit. Tony grinned at her. She looked like someone who had a little bit too much to drink. "What, angel?" He said. Alliegh grinned. "I don't know." She stated plainly, trying to walk down the stairs to her front door. She kept tripping over her high heels. Tony rushed up behind her, slipping his shoes on as he did so. He carried her out to his car, and he drove them to work. Alliegh feel asleep on the way there, snoring loudly.

Forty-five minutes later, Tony pulled into the car park at the NCIS headquarters. Gibbs was barely getting out of his car when Tony pulled in. Tony got out of his car and walked around to the passenger's side to get Alliegh out. Gibbs was out of his car, standing beside it, and watching in amusement as Tony tapped Alliegh's shoulder. She was completely out of it. Tony finally got fed up and lifted Alliegh out of the car and carried her to the lift. Gibbs got in and pressed the buttons. "Long night?" He asked. Tony grinned slightly, trying not to drop Alliegh. He shook his head. "No, she's just a little bit doped up on medication. It'll wear off after a little while. I hope." He said. Gibbs smiled. "Well, we better get her to Duck, then, because I'll have no snoring in my bullpen." He said, pressing another button. "Grand…" Tony muttered as he tried to shift Alliegh's weight, and almost dropped her. Gibbs was still watching him when the lift doors opened, leading them to Ducky's morgue.

Palmer was standing over a dead body when Gibbs and Tony walked in with Alliegh. He looked at Alliegh in amazement. "You got her here while she was sleeping?" He asked. Tony rolled his eyes. "She passed out…I think." He said. Alliegh was still snoring loudly when Ducky came out of his office. "Oh, yes, she's taken too much medication, hasn't she, Anthony?" He said. Tony nodded. "Anywhere I can…uh, set her before I drop her?" He said. Ducky nodded. "Yes, yes, there's a small sofa in my office." He said as Tony clambered off to lay her down. Ducky and Gibbs stood there in silence. Ducky was first to speak up. "So, Jethro, did you go to visit young Allison last night?" He asked. Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, she seemed pretty sick." He said. Ducky nodded. "Yes, did you wake her up?" He asked. Gibbs laughed. "Probably." He said, turning to walk away. Ducky smiled. "Let Abby know that I have some pieces of valuable evidence that she should come pick up today next time you see her." He said as Gibbs walked out the door. Ducky shook his head. "My…well, I suppose I should check on Anthony and Allison." He said. He walked into his office to Find Tony squatting beside Alliegh, brushing her bangs out of her face. Ducky smiled. "Anthony, I'm going to check and see if she has a fever and such. I'll call you when she wakes up." He whispered as Tony kissed Alliegh lightly on the forehead. "See ya later, Ducky." Tony said as he walked out the door and into the lift just before Gibbs closed it. Ducky checked Alliegh for a fever, which she had, and checked her pupils, which were dilated. He sighed and got up, and closed the door, leaving Alliegh in his office alone to sleep.

Three hours later, Tony arrived in the morgue again. "Is she awake yet, Ducky?" He asked. Ducky shook his head. "I'll call you." He said, and Tony left. He was getting tired of waiting in his office, so he decided to take a trip down to Abby's lab.

"So, Tony, what's up?" Abby said, sitting in front of her computer, typing at violent speeds. "Nothing. Alliegh's passed out in the morgue, Gibbs is mad at me for something, and Kate, well, I was going to annoy her, but I couldn't fine her." He said. Abby smiled. "Well, I'm honored! You came to see me!" She said enthusiastically. "And now, you can help me write some letters to some people who aren't very nice." She said, handing him a pen and paper. He looked at her quizzically, but sat down and went at it anyway. _"This may be better than paperwork, but it's about as boring as watching a clock…" _He thought to himself. He stopped writing for a moment to watch the clock. _"Ten hours before I can go home…" _He thought. Abby looked at him. _"I wonder if he's thinking about Alliegh. I hope she didn't drink too much medication. I should invite McGee over tonight and see if he wants to try sleeping in my coffin again. Last time he tried, he started freaking out…hmm…maybe he'll freak out even more and I can tape it!" _She thought.

* * *

When will Alliegh wake up?

Will Palmer turn out to be a stalker?

Will Abby tape McGee freaking out in her coffin?

Will Alliegh ever get revenge on Abby?

Why does Gibbs seem so jealous of Tony?

How could Tony stare at a clock?

Where were McGee and Kate in this chapter?

Are you sure about that?

Well, that's all for now, folks. Update times are posted below...

00878596000000.58498----235923895 hours

0000000000.855555555555555523473284 hours

and 0678954030349304930003940394.3049309403.304309.343.000000 hours

It is most unfortunate if that is an inconvenience to you. Also, I am leaving you a fun recipe for the strawberry cookies mentioned in the last chapter.

**Giant Strawberry Cookie Recipe**

Step 1: Preheat the sun to about 1222.6667555 degrees celcius.

Step 2: Put dirt, pond water, fresh pine needles, and some whipped cream in a bowl. A giant moon crater works best.

Step 3: Stir.

Step 4: Place mixture on the sun for at least four seconds. If you want, you can leave it on longer.

Step 5: Cover with strawberries.

Step 6: (optional) Eat.

Step 7: (optional) Enjoy.


	11. Alliegh Toughens Up, And Two Trampolines

Well, thanks for all the lovely, funny reviews! I've got 20 reviews now! TWENTY! I'm so happy:-D Okay, on with the story.

* * *

Alliegh opened her eyes to a very dark room. So dark, in fact, she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. She had no clue where she was. She pressed the 'light' button on her watch to find that it was almost midnight. She stood up and felt along the wall for a light switch, and found one, after almost five minutes of ruthless searching. She had tripped over stuff on her way around the room as well. She had to shield her eyes from the light for a moment, and when she took her arm down, she found that she was in Ducky's office. She rolled her eyes and sighed. _"Okay, so where's Ducky?" _She thought to herself. She walked groggily over to the door. Her thoughts were cloudy…again, and this time, she couldn't even remember how she had gotten in the office. She tried the door, and found it locked. She jiggled the door handle, hoping that maybe someone would hear her, but when she looked through the window, all she saw was darkness. "Damn!" She exclaimed, and backed up from the door a little. She body-slammed it, and she heard the snapping sound that indicated the lock breaking. The door flew from the hinged and landed on the floor. She stepped over it, picked it up, and leaned it up against the wall. "Sorry, Ducky…" She said to no one in particular, and headed towards the sliding doors to the morgue. She stepped in front of them, waiting for the sensor to let them open, and found that they weren't opening, either. And she wasn't in the mood to have to go crashing through glass, especially when she didn't have a vest on. She ran back to his office, sat down at his desk, and dialed his home phone number. It rang three times, and then someone picked it up. "Hello?" Alliegh said after almost a minute of silence. "Ducky?" She said. There was still silence, and then a deafening shriek. "Donald! Donald! It's the FBI! They're after me!" The person on the other end said. Alliegh then identified her as Ducky's mom. Alliegh frowned. "Mrs. Mallard? Mrs. Mallard, this is Allison. We had tea together last week. Is…Donald…" She started, and then the phone sounded like it was being passed to another person. "Hello?" Ducky said. Alliegh smiled. "Hey, Ducky, it's Alliegh." She said. Ducky gasped. "Oh my, Allison, I'm so sorry that I forgot about you! I'll be there soon to pick you up!" He said, and hung up before Alliegh could say anything else. She sighed and thumped the phone back onto the receiver. She sat and waited for Ducky.

About an hour and a half later, the morgue doors opened. Ducky was carrying a dish of ice cream and two bowls. He smiled when he saw her, and she smiled back. "Hey, Ducky! Thanks so much for coming to my rescue!" She said. He sat down in the chair across from her, and served them some ice cream. "Not much use going home now, Allison. Shift starts soon. Thought I'd bring you some breakfast." He said. Alliegh smiled, putting a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth. After twenty minutes, the two had finished their 'breakfast' and Alliegh had gone to the locker room to get ready for work.

When Alliegh entered the bullpen after taking a shower and getting dressed, Gibbs was sitting in his office chair, sleeping. Nobody else was there yet, and it was then that Alliegh noticed that it was only about three in the morning. She smiled at sat down at her desk. All of a sudden, Tony leapt off of the floor of his office, scaring Alliegh. She screamed, but put a hand to her mouth quickly so she wouldn't wake Gibbs. He grinned at her. "Hey, angel. Did you have a good sleep?" He asked. Alliegh nodded. "Yeah…did you stay here to wait for me?" She whispered. Tony nodded. "Yeah, and I still want to take you somewhere." He said. Alliegh smiled, looking at him over her reading glasses. "Where are you going to take me at three in the morning?" She asked. He grinned and got up off of the floor, slipping his jacket on. Alliegh got stood up, and Tony stood behind her, holding her jacket out for her to slip on. She smiled at him and they kissed quickly, and headed for the lift. "So where are we going?" She asked. Tony grinned. "You'll see…" He said mysteriously.

Tony and Alliegh were standing in front of the NCIS office in the cool fall air. Tony was looking around, and Alliegh was trying to follow his gaze so she could see where they were going. He stood behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to take you somewhere. No peeking." He said. They walked along, Alliegh bending her arms backwards to hold onto his waist. Tony managed to trip her a few times, causing her to laugh. "Someone has big feet…" She said. Finally, Tony stopped walking, and Alliegh let go of his waist. He took his hands off of her eyes, and all she saw was a tree. She turned around to face him and smiled, going up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Awe, baby…it's a tree!" She said. He grinned. "I know. Now, hold my hand so you don't fall." He said, climbing up the tree ahead of her. Alliegh smiled and took his hand, following him to a branch just out of leg's reach of the ground. They sat there, his arm around her shoulder, and her arm around his waist. "Awe, this is sweet. Thank you." She said, kissing him again. Tony smiled, and they just sat there for about an hour, enjoying each other's company. "We should probably head back to the office." Alliegh said, checking her watch. Tony nodded. "Yeah." He said, jumping off of the branch. Alliegh's eyes went wide. "Oh…I can't jump…I'll break a heel." She said, waving her high heel around in the air. Tony grinned. "Just jump. Trust me." He said. Alliegh jumped, and Tony caught her, causing Alliegh to scream. "Oh…my gosh. That was so fun!" She said, sounding like a little girl. He laughed, and they ran back to the office, hand-in-hand.

The lift opened, revealing a very dim bullpen, and a very happy couple. They walked out of the lift, and came face-to-face with Gibbs. Both Tony and Alliegh stopped dead in their tracks, eyes wide, like a young couple that had broken curfew and had gotten caught trying to sneak inside. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, and Alliegh and Tony exchanged sideways glances. _"He's way too mellow about this. Something's up." _Alliegh thought. "So…" He said. Alliegh's stomach twisted in knots. She tried to swallow, but there was a huge lump in her throat. She was shaking. Tony, on the other hand, was trying to get Alliegh to calm down by glancing at her. His stomach was also twisted in knots, but he couldn't let it show. He grinned. "You're here early, boss." Tony said. Gibbs laughed, but not because he thought it was funny. "Yeah, I am. You know, it's funny, Alliegh, how you can just forget about your job." He said. Alliegh looked at him. "Excuse me?" She said. He smiled at her. Tony wished he could warn Alliegh, let her know that he was screwing with her head. _"This is one of his messed up mind tricks." _He thought to himself. Gibbs took another swig of his coffee. "You forget about your job." He said. Alliegh stood her ground. "I don't forget about my job…I'm allowed to have a personal life." She said. Gibbs was astonished. He never thought he would ever be able to bring out the 'tough girl' in Alliegh Taylor, who was even worse than McGee when she started. He thought back to her first day.

The team was chasing their suspect around a train yard. Alliegh was tailing him, and jumped out at his legs to tackle him. She had her knee on his back, cuffing him. He looked up at her, and she smiled politely. "Sorry." She said, leading him gently to the police car.

Gibbs grinned at her. "You're right. You are allowed to have a personal life. I'm sorry." He said, and walked away. He had just made an excellent agent out of Alliegh Taylor, and she didn't have a clue of what was going on.

About an hour and a half later, Kate and McGee strolled into the office, McGee being about five minutes later getting in than Kate. Alliegh, Tony, and Gibbs were sitting at their desks. Alliegh smiled at Kate. "Hey, Kate. Where were you yesterday?" She asked. Kate sat down at her desk, which was beside Alliegh's. "I, uh…had an appointment." She said in a low voice. Alliegh nodded. "Oh…with Doctor Smith?" She said, also in a low voice. Gibbs picked up it. "You girls talking about the gynecologist again?" He said. Both Kate and Alliegh's eyes went wide. "No!" Alliegh protested like a young child. Gibbs smirked. "By the way, Kate, if you're sore today, you don't have to stay." He said. Kate's cheeks turned red, and she put her head down immediately. Gibbs grinned evilly, and Alliegh glared at him. He then put his head down. Alliegh turned to McGee and smiled. "So, what were you doing yesterday?" She asked. McGee smiled. "Buying a trampoline!" He exclaimed excitedly. Kate smiled. "So that was you I saw at the store! I was buying a trampoline, too!" She said. Gibbs shook his head. He had, without knowing until now, created one dysfunctional family. And he absolutely _loved_ watching them get into stupid situations.

* * *

So...how was that chapter?

Did you think it was fun?

Are you sure?

Will Gibbs ever give Alliegh her bra back?

I bet you forgot about Alliegh's bra.

I didn't.

When will Abby invite McGee to her house?

Will Kate invite the team over to her house to use her trampoline?

Is Kate sore from her appointment?

Will McGee let Abby use his trampoline?

Are you sure about that?

I knew it.

Also, here's the recipe for the chocolate ice-cream mentioned in this chapter:

**Chocolate Ice-cream recipe**

Step 1: Pre-cool your freezer to -47655334222.0909090 degrees

Step 2: Get a bowl. (a garbage can works nicely)

Step 3: Put milk, chocolate chips, doritos, ice cubes, apples, paper, a sock, a pair of pants, a button, some salt, and some shampoo into the bowl. (or garbage can)

Step 4: Stir with a large tree stump.

Step 5: When mixture is fully stirred (after about two days) put even amounts into cones. (or light bulbs)

Step 5.5: Put into freezer for about two seconds. (or two years, whichever comes first)

Step 6 (optional): Eat

Step7 (optional): Enjoy

That's all for now, my friends. Don't forget to review! I need some more ideas for the next chapter. Much thanks to DiNozzoFan and Theoretical for all the reivews...I will be updating as soon as I possibly can. That is only if I don't go insane. It would be very unfortunate if I did happen to go insane. (lol) :-D Thanks again, guys!

****


End file.
